


Exploration

by RomanticMuse



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanticMuse/pseuds/RomanticMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantasies are meant to be explored....</p><p>I own NOTHING.  Also, I have no beta...mistakes are all mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

> This is darker than my usual smut, the muse took me to an interesting place. Everything has been toned down from the initial mental image, however it is still edgy. Read at your own risk.

'If she only knew what she was in for tonight...,' Oliver thought to himself as he sped back to the Foundry after their latest mission. Everything had played out in their favor, after a few mishaps and grumblings. Their target had been captured and delivered to the SCPD, the drugs he'd been carrying had been confiscated, and there were no casualties. 

The moon was little more than a sliver of light overhead when he parked his motorcycle next to Felicity's Mini Cooper. The tension in the air was thick between the two of them tonight, and the little quarrel they'd had over the fastest route to the target hadn't helped. He knew what would help though, it was just a matter of making it happen.

They'd been together for several months now, after a particularly rough mission triggered the breakdown of Oliver's resolve. He'd finally seen the light, the fact that it was her choice...her risk to take. In the end, criminals cared very little if the woman they took was your lover, associate, or family member. There was no greater risk to any one role, and she'd convinced him that the closer they were, the safer he could keep her.

As their relationship grew, they'd confided in each other more and more. They discovered each other's favorite things, soft spots, and most importantly, fantasies. Oliver's jaw had dropped to the ground when Felicity had confessed some things that she wouldn't mind trying with him. Darker things, things that his mind would have never associated with his Felicity. 

He knew part of it was just her desire to experience, to live, to get more out of life - and that there had never been another she'd trusted the way she trusted him. He'd saved her life, and she'd saved his. The innate trust between them was incredible, and most of the darker fantasies she'd admitted to required that level of closeness. 

She'd blushed beyond anything he'd seen before as she rapidly babbled off a list of things she'd been curious about. Even just to try once and never do again. He smiled as he remembered how much she worried that he'd look at her differently. It had been so difficult to convince her that he could never change the way he felt about her.

Tonight, he planned to check a few of those items off the list. His footsteps echoed down the stairs, and the air cracked between them. 'Yes, tonight is the perfect night for this,' he thought as he set down his bow.

She stood there, hands on her hips, challenging him to say something...anything....to her about what had happened. He looked her square in the eye and refused to speak. He wasn't about to apologize yet - that would come later. Maybe he'd even stoke the fire a bit, just enough to produce the explosive result they clearly both needed.

"Go home, Felicity." The words left his lips, void of emotion. Truthfully, he wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms right now, but that would defeat his plan. "It's been a long night, I don't feel like talking, and I think we both could use some time to cool down."

He knew she was upset when she didn't even argue with him. All she did was stare at him for another few seconds before spinning on her heel and walking away. He watched her hips swing, and thought that she was actually sauntering...all but daring him to resist her.

There was no way in hell he could. Ever.

He gave her a ten minute headstart before grabbing his bow and getting back on his motorcycle. The drive to her apartment was short, and he saw her lights switch on and off as she moved room to room.

When the living room light went out, and only a dim light could be seen from under her bathroom door, Oliver slipped in through her window silently. He took a few steps forward, racing the edge of the doorframe, just as the water stopped running. He pulled his hood further down over his face, and waited anxiously for her to open the door.

He'd been ready since she'd left the Foundry. Every single cell in his body ached for her, wanting nothing more than to ease the tension and fulfill a long time fantasy of hers. Truth be told, he wanted to not only fulfill her fantasies, but every wish and dream that crossed her gorgeous mind. He took a deep breath in, preparing himself as the sound of her adorable fluffy slippers scuffed closer.

The second her body passed through the door frame, he was pressed against her. His gloved hand reached to cover her mouth, while the other pulled her hips back flush against his body. He knew the second she'd realized it was him, as she stopped mid-motion of bringing her elbow back into his chest. She didn't relax into him, however - she pulled her hips forward, away from his arousal. He didn't expect her to be thrilled with him, not when he'd egged her on. He smiled, glad that she couldn't see him break character - she was going to make him work for it.

He walked her toward her bed, the one they'd shared so recently. In a fluid motion, he spun her to face him, while shoving her back onto the soft bed. She bounced, once, before he was crawling up the length of her body. 

His hands slid underneath the lacy nightgown that was in such contrast to her fluffy slippers. 'Leather and lace,' he thought, and smirked as his gloved fingers slid up her inner thigh. The heat of her skin warmed his gloves as she moved under him, and his mouth descended to her neck. She whimpered as his teeth grazed her throat, and gasped as he growled against her. 

She reached up for his hood, and pulled his face to hers. Before she could speak, he kissed her roughly. There was absolutely no subtlety in his actions: this was the angry, rough makeup sex she'd confessed to wanting from him. 

His eyes met hers as he pulled away, and he tore her nightgown to shreds without effort. Her eyes widened, and he slid his tongue along the fresh expanse of bared skin. Her whimpers turned to moans as he drifted lower, everywhere except where he wanted to be most of all.

His gloved hands were on her again, one sliding up to press gently against her throat, while the other slipped a finger into her. She arched against him, eyes rolled back at the sensation. He shifted, and slid his hand down to press her torso flat against the bed.

"Oliver, please....need you," the first words in what felt like hours left her lips. It was all he could do to keep from slamming into her. He let his hand slip back up to gently cover her mouth. Her eyes darkened with desire, and he reached for his quiver.

He held a single arrow in his fingers when his hand returned to her sight. She licked her lips, clearly nervous despite having requested his venture to the darker side of sex. He slid a second gloved finger into her, and watched as her lips opened on a sigh. She tempted him so often with her mouth, her lips never failed to make him throb.

Softly, he trailed the very edge of the arrow down from her jaw to her throat, then further down to her stomach. He smiled as goosebumps erupted across her skin, and she outright moaned. He repeated the path, then started to trace patterns across her body with the arrow as he pressed his fingers deeper and faster into her. Soon, he added his teeth to the mix as he nipped at her collarbone. He felt the telltale signs of her orgasm approaching, and withdrew his fingers.

She let out a pleading sigh as he stepped away from the bed, just long enough to unlace his leathers. He returned to the bed, and easily flipped her onto her stomach. She shivered as he ran his still gloved fingers down her spine, then screamed as he grabbed her hips and thrust into her roughly.

His rhythm was fast and relentless, and he growled again as he felt her approach her climax. He tightened his fingers on her hips, a grip that was sure to leave bruises on the morning, and thrust harder into her. She let out a feral scream as she came, harder than he'd ever seen before. Oliver felt her walls clench around him, and it was only a matter of seconds before he joined her. Her eyes welled with tears, and he feared he'd pushed her too far.

She whimpered as he slid away to strip down, then sighed contentedly as he joined her under the covers. He kissed every square inch of already-bruising skin, and gently stroked her face. "Was that even close to what you had pictured?" he asked, oddly nervous.

"Oliver...I've never felt anything like that in my wildest dreams," Felicity whispered. She ran her fingers across the scars on his abdomen absently. "While I'm not as well versed as you in these things, not to say that's a bad thing, and I'm certainly not innocent, but moreso than you....not that it matters....I really didn't know makeup sex could be so intense. Good tears, and all. I think I was really missing out....not that anyone did anything nearly as well before you, or that I would have wanted this from anyone else, or even that I was really mad enough for this to be makeup sex, for real, but...."

He silenced her with a gentle kiss. 

"Thank you," she whispered. 

"Thank you for trusting me to take you there," He replied. "I will take you anywhere, Felicity, all you ever have to do is ask."

"Same goes for you...love you, Oliver..." her voice trailed off into sleepy fragmented thoughts, and he realized she'd fallen asleep mid-sentence.

He anxiously awaited the next morning, when he could make another of her fantasies a reality.


	2. Waking Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver combines a few of Felicity's fantasies into an amazing wake-up call.

Those moments between night and day reflect the feeling of being between dreams and awake - that time when anything can happen. Where a person's fantasies can become reality, and the truth can intertwine with beautiful illusions.

Felicity wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not, when she felt the brush of stubble cross her stomach and dip between her thighs. She'd fantasized about Oliver's tongue on her countless times, and found the thought of it to be the easiest way to bring herself over the edge when she was alone and aching.

Interestingly enough, it seemed like Oliver might feel the same way.

Suddenly, she was certain she must be dreaming...his tongue tracing what might have been the alphabet, code, or complete gibberish against her clit. Two of his rough fingers slipping deep within her, stroking the spot that turned her to a puddle beneath him. Every motion pushing her harder and faster toward an unexpected, but very welcome orgasm.

Then he stopped. 

Just before she cursed his name, she happened to look up and see him. Suddenly, he was forgiven of all crimes...and she was gushing even more than when he was working her over. Forget that fantasy of being woken up by his tongue...this one was worth every instant of frustration.

Oliver Queen. On his knees between her legs. Bathed in early morning light. Stroking himself. Her brain may actually have short circuited.

She fought to drag her eyes up to his face, where she saw the most intense blend of arousal and a smirk. Her eyes drifted down, over his chest, then his abs. The cut line of a V where the muscles meet his hips that begged for her tongue to run across it. Then down to his hand, which slid agonizingly slowly up and down his length.

She thought she had known what it felt like to want him. The sight of him tormenting himself while he watched her brought her to a new level of desire for him.

"How badly do you want this?" he asked, and visibly tightened his grip. She blinked, but words escaped her. "Fel-i-ci-ty..." His voice shifted lower, raspy with arousal. "Tell me, or I go and finish myself off alone..."

Her jaw dropped, and her mind started racing. He couldn't... Wouldn't... Would he? She desperately searched for words, her usual tendencies to babble firmly shut off at the sight in front of her. "Oliver..." She whispered, hoping he wouldn't make her talk to him.

He moved before she could register or adjust. Before she knew it, his fingers tangled in her hair and pulled her head back to look her in the eye. She moaned, and he tugged a bit harder. "Oliver, what?" he growled. 

"Please don't make..." she whimpered, blushing furiously. Of all the things they'd done together, she was still embarrassed to ask him for anything sexual. Her hands reached for him, and in a swift motion, he pushed her down and pinned them above her head on the bed. He knelt next to her face, and his free hand returned to stroke his length while the other kept her hands still.

"Either you tell me...or I go take care of this alone in the shower. Do you want that?" She shook her head, still clearly unable to speak. She was fixated on watching him, just above her face. His tone had gotten darker as he grew more aroused, and he gasped as he teased himself. He released her hands and stood up, moving away from her.

"I want you," she whispered. She saw him hesitate, and swallowed her pride. "That was possibly the most erotic thing I have seen, ever..." He took a step closer, still remaining out of her reach. "Please...I need you inside me. Please don't make me wait any longer..."

She couldn't believe he'd pushed her to beg. Even more of a shock was how much it had affected her. She felt absolutely drenched, even more than when his mouth was on her - she was sure the sheets were soaked underneath her, and as much as she was humiliated...she was turned on beyond words.  
She had just enough time to process before he was on her. Hair twisted in his fingers, pulling her head back to bare her throat to him. His teeth sank into her throat as he slammed into her. His other hand muffled her screams just enough to slightly inhibit her airflow. 

It didn't take long for her to approach her climax. Just as her walls started to tighten around him, he released his grip on her. One deep breath later, she broke underneath him. Her nails dug into his back, and her teeth sank into his shoulder - the edge of pain was enough to force his own orgasm. 

She was racked with shivers and aftershocks through his release, and kissed him deeply. He rested his forehead against hers as they both caught their breath. Her fingers traced patterns across his back, and through his hair.

She had a feeling this was about to bring on a wealth of new experiences for them both. There were many fantasies of his that crossed her mind....the only question was, where to begin?


	3. Forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gives Oliver a fantasy...but it's also one of hers.

'Is this what he really wants?' Felicity thought to herself as she slid the lace stockings up her legs and clipped them securely onto the matching garter belt she wore.

She decided that if she was going to forego the sleek thong that would complete the bottom half of the ensemble, she might as well forget the bra as well. Her hands shook as she buttoned her knee length trench around her, and tied the belt. 

She quickly texted Oliver to meet her in the Foundry, rather than her apartment. The ideas she had raced in her mind, and all she could do was hope he didn't find this ridiculous. 'Well, he shouldn't find this ridiculous...it was his idea...or rather, at least part of it was his idea...' she thought as she locked her door and closed it behind her.

She took the drive slowly, blushing at the thought of being pulled over in her current state of dress. It gave her some time to steel her nerves and work out some of how she wanted things to play out. Not that anything with Oliver ever really quite went the way it was planned. 

The steel stairs were harder to navigate in stilettos rather than her usual heels. She thought that it would be worth it...

Once Felicity reached the bottom of the stairs, she looked up to see Oliver shirtless on the salmon ladder....again. As much as she loved watching him on that contraption...it was about to find another use. One she'd been secretly crafting in her mind since the first time she saw him on it.

She walked over, putting herself in front of him as he swung up to the second rung. His concentration broke the moment he saw her lace stockings. Felicity could all but see the wheels start turning in his head, and it filled her with a sudden boost of confidence. It was time.

His breath caught as she took three steps closer to him, and his jaw dropped when she reached for the buckle on his belt without a word. His cargo pants dropped easily after she tossed his boots across the room. His black compression shorts were next, despite the fact that they were no longer compressing anything successfully.

"Felicity..." he whispered, "You don't have to..." His words trailed off at the look on her face. She knew full well that he'd never asked her to do this because he didn't want her to feel like she wasn't respected. He'd never worried about it with his past lovers, but confessed that the idea of her mouth on him was like forbidden fruit given the sheer amount of respect he had for her. No amount of argument from her had changed his mind, and he'd never allowed it. Now she wasn't going to give him a choice.

Boldly, she stepped up to him, and wrapped her lips around him as he remained hanging from the second rung. Her fingers traced patterns along his thighs as she mirrored the patterns with her tongue along his length. She looked up at him, briefly making eye contact before he groaned and looked to the ceiling. 'He thinks he's seen it all...' she thought as she continued sucking him, taking him deeper with each stroke.

She watched his face, seeing him battle with himself...unsure if he wanted to tell her to let go so he could touch her, or if he would rather stay here and enjoy the pleasure he'd denied himself in the name of honor for months. She knew even with his strength, it would be nearly impossible for him to hang on much longer. She released him from her lips with an audible pop.

"Oh god, Felicity...what are you doing to me?" he moaned softly as she wrapped her lips back around him again. His arms were starting to shake from the effort of holding himself up, but he couldn't make himself tell her to stop. Until she took him deeper, and he felt himself slip down her throat. That was the breaking point. "Please, beautiful...I can't hang on much longer. Not if you do that. I need you, need to make you come for me..."

Felicity slid back up his length slowly, running her tongue along him as she did. Once she'd released him, she took few steps back and watched him drop to the ground with the grace of a cat. His pupils were blown with lust, his eyes dark and dangerous. When he spoke, he nearly reached the 'growly Arrow tone' she'd confessed drove her insane.

"On the desk. Now." she scrambled, almost tripping herself to reach the desk and sit on the edge of it. She hoped he wouldn't notice that she crossed her legs to increase the friction, just to take some of the edge off the pressure building within her. 

Well, he noticed. Just not the reason she was doing it.

He stalked up to her, and pushed her legs flat against the desk, effectively uncrossing them. His fingers drifted up her thighs, and his eyes widened when he reached the edge of the lace. He tucked his fingertips under the garters and lightly snapped them against her skin. She whimpered and tried to wrap her legs around him, but he backed away.

"Show me." That was definitely the tone...the one that made her wetter than she cared to admit on a nightly basis, for all the wrong reasons. She started to untie the belt of her trench coat, and undid the buttons slowly. Before she could lose her nerve, she shrugged it off her shoulders to the ground. 

"So fucking hot..." The words left Oliver's lips under his breath, as she revealed that the stockings and garter belt were all that she'd been hiding under her coat. "Turn around. Chest on the desk."

The tone of his voice was enough to induce instant compliance. It didn't matter what the request was. She whimpered as her bare nipples touched the cool surface. Moments later, it was worth it as his lips and tongue trailed down her back and hips. He knelt behind her for a moment, his fingers and tongue where she needed him most. She felt him sigh as she pushed closer to her release, and instantly he was gone.

He pressed into her, more gently than he had the last time. His control waned after a few thrusts, however. "I won't last long," he groaned and started to move faster. His hands gripped her hips, as he set a steady rhythm. 

Felicity gripped the edge of the desk, and keened as he found a rhythm that had to be magic, against the perfect spot within her. "Right there, Oliver, oh my god..." she shrieked.

He leaned forward and growled in her ear, "Do it. Come for me, Felicity..." Her ability to hold back broke. She arched against him, and let out the breath she wasn't ever aware she was holding in a scream of his name.

"Mine..." he growled as he came, and it was enough to push her back over the edge again.   
She collapsed against the desk, and felt him press against her back. Nothing in the world felt better than his heartbeat against her after they'd shared such an amazing moment.

"Hmm, I'm sorry I never got to dress like this for you on a quiet night at QC...but at least we broke in a desk at one job, even if I really wanted the conference room table...or to be under your desk while you were CEO..." she said, and felt him twitch inside her. 

"Felicity..." he whispered in a warning tone. Her laugh was enough to make him smile and ease the tension.

Neither knew the other was plotting the next fantasy to fulfill...


	4. Regroup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver helps Felicity begin to regain her confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more plot this time (I know, I know) - but a wonderful person made me realize I'd painted myself, or them, into a corner. Needed something to try to work out of the corner without abandoning the direction I've taken so far. Let me know what you think...

Verdant was busier that night than many others. Thea's newest DJ seemed to be drawing in a consistent crowd, even if he seemed to be a bit of a jerk from what Roy had mentioned. The music pounded in Oliver's ears as he passed through the club to the exit, and he was all too thrilled to leave.

Club situations may have thrilled him before the island...hell, maybe more than thrilled. He could remember more than one night that he and Tommy both got lucky in a club, in a corner away from the crowd. These days, he was more concerned about the way the loud music would throw his senses off...what he might miss if he got lost in the crowd.

Felicity had already headed home for the evening, and he'd agreed to meet her with Thai takeout for dinner. They had no plans beyond that, despite it being a Friday night. It felt nice, just going home and spending time with her....a luxury he didn't often afford himself.

40 minutes later, he was walking in the door. Felicity had already poured them both a glass of her favorite red wine, and the table was set with candles. Oliver chuckled, only Felicity could make takeout seem like an occasion.

They dished out food from the containers he'd brought, and settled down to eat. Dinner passed quickly, with both of them being hungry enough to barely speak while they ate. 

Oliver had debated ways to ease into a conversation about the past few nights, if only to try to collect more ideas. He knew she had reservations when it came to sex talk, and wanted nothing more than to try to break those walls down. The difference was,he didn't want to do it in true Oliver 'subtlety of sledgehammer' form. Truthfully, he wanted her to become more comfortable in her sexuality and how they communicated.

Leaning back in his chair, Oliver met Felicity's gaze. "So. Last night, you gave me something I thought I didn't deserve. Something I thought would change everything... It did," he started out, watching her carefully. The sudden widening of her eyes and setting of her jaw did not go unnoticed. Before she could speak, he continued, "It made me realize I was wrong, that a single act shouldn't be off limits just because I'm being a bonehead about everything and trying not to screw us up. Obviously I'm not great at trying to make things different." 

He chuckled, trying to let her know he wasn't really beating himself up over it all. "Besides, had I known you were incredible at it...I might not have been so stupid." The grin that crossed his face was infectious.

"Oliver!" Her face turned beet red, and she laughed as she tried to hide behind her wine glass. "Seriously? You walk in on me chewing a pen and you don't realize that I have a complete oral fixation? I mean, it's not like I did that with everyone or anything. I do like it though...like really like it...especially with you. Uh, only with you, rather. Your response was...amazing...." she trailed off, somehow turning even redder.

"I'm glad you liked it," he said quietly, never breaking eye contact. Reaching across the table, he took her hands in his. "Felicity, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I just want to give you everything. To do that, we have to be able to talk to each other. The truth. Trust me enough to not judge you. I love you so much."

Felicity nodded, and tightened her grip on his hands. "I do trust you, Oliver. I have just been made to feel stupid so many times, in the past, when I opened up. I'm sorry I let that get in the way with you." She took a deep breath, clearly settling herself. "You're just a little intimidating. You've been with these gorgeous women, doing who knows what with you...not that I want the details or anything, because that's none of my business...I guess I just worry how I compare to what they've given you, sometimes."

Oliver's heart sank a bit in his chest. He suddenly understood why she worried so much. "Felicity. You don't compare to them. You are more incredible than they could have hoped to be. Every single thing you do makes me realize how ridiculous I was. Not one of them ever tried to give me a fantasy...to do anything but take things from me. You have given me more in the time we've been together than the rest did combined. Please don't ever worry. You are what I want."

Her eyes were wide, at his admission. She clearly never thought she'd be hearing half of those words from anyone. "Thank you, Oliver. So, I suppose I should give this a shot, huh?" She collected the dishes, and after depositing them in the dishwasher, led Oliver to the couch. "I've wanted to do what I did last night, pretty much since the first time I saw you on that contraption. Less specifically, the fact that I had to wait several months to give you any pleasure of your own without being inside me...almost killed me. Oral fixation." She blushed, but continued, "That being said. Your motorcycle. Those things scare me, but yet I want you on it. I want you to be rough with me, like...rough....that's so clear, isn't it? Sounds different in my head."

He grinned and pulled her closer for a kiss. It did not go unnoticed that he slid his hand up under her shirt. "Any other requests?" He teased her just a bit, before he stopped so she could actually process what was going on.

"Maybe something a little public? Risky, but controlled risk. Right now that's all I can think of." He grinned and started to formulate plans, as he leaned over to kiss her again.

"Sounds good. I suppose I should give you new stuff to work with, huh?" She nodded, and all he could do was laugh. He always underestimated how happy she could truly make him. "I agree on the semi-public, controlled risk. Really rough, you might have to push me for. It's tough to reconcile hurting you, at all. Even knowing you're okay with it and want it. Not saying no  
...just needs some work put into it. Hmm. Lingerie. Heels...you kill me in some of your dresses. I used to love sharing girls, but that was only with Tommy, and I could never share you with anyone...so that's out." He tugged her into his lap, and moved her to straddle him while he kept talking. "Can we rework the salmon ladder? Maybe see if you can wrap around me while I'm hanging on like last night?" 

He knew he'd lost her, when she pressed tight against him and her eyes rolled back in her head. That idea had positively shut down coherent thought, and it was gorgeous. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down, tougher against his growing arousal. 

"However, something I truly want, right now?" he growled against her neck. "To watch you get yourself off. I want to see you." 

She blushed, and nodded. He took her by the hand, and pulled her into her bedroom. She slowly stripped for him, one piece of clothing at a time. When she was finally naked, she sat at the edge of the bed and tugged him down to her for a kiss. She pointed at the chair next to the bed, while she crawled up to her bedside table. He was sure she shook her ass deliberately with each move she made, just to torture him.

He watched as she grabbed her vibrator, then turned parallel to the chair on the bed. She knelt facing him, and gently teased her nipples. At first, she closed her eyes. Then as she grew more aroused, she grew bolder and met his dark gaze. She turned her vibrator on, and pressed it to her clit. He discovered that he loved to watch her, was fascinated by every swirl of her hips and plunge of her fingers into her. He could tell how close she was, as her breath caught and she let out a loud moan.

"That's it beautiful, come for me." he whispered. "You're so fucking beautiful, please let me see..." She slid her vibrator deep, and switched to tease her clit with her fingers. Two thrusts later, she met his gaze and started to babble her way through her orgasm.

He couldn't sit still any longer. He stripped out of his clothes while she was distracted, and shoved her back on the bed. The vibrator became under his control, as his tongue circled her nipples. No sooner had she started to come down from her orgasm, then he shoved into her hard and fast. He pressed the vibrator to her clit while he pounded into her almost uncontrollably, and felt her gush around him.

"Oh god. That's amazing. Oliver, please don't stop..." she almost growled in a feral tone. "Please...Oliver, make me come again...I want to, so bad..."

Just the tone of her voice nearly drove him over the edge. He bit down on one of her nipples, and pulled her hair just the way he'd discovered she loved, and felt her start to contract around him. Her body shook beneath him, and he let the pleasure take him over as well. 

He rolled over, pulling her to lay against him. He kissed her temple, and started to run his fingers through her hair. "Thank you, love, I know that wasn't easy."

"Thank you for helping me," she replied. 

He felt her fall asleep in his arms, and drifted off as he started to scheme out her motorcycle fantasy.


	5. Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time for a long overdue ride on his Ducati.

A week had passed since the conversation they'd had about their fantasies and their relationship. In that time, enough madness had taken place in Starling City that they hadn't had the time or energy to do more than fall asleep wrapped around each other. Add in the fact that their talk had brought them closer, increasing little physical displays of attention during the day - and Oliver was aching for her.

He could tell her tension levels ran high as well. Every time he rested his hand on her shoulder, or gently kissed her, it felt like a spark ran straight through him. Each time he curled up in bed with her at night, too exhausted for anything that required more exertion than a kiss, her body against him sent a jolt straight down his spine. It was impossible to remain unaffected by her, and many a night was spent awake in deep thought of how to make her darkest desires a reality.

Finally, the evening that he'd waited for arrived. No missions, no patrols, nothing but time to take her for a ride on the Ducati she'd never forget. He knew that she was going to be nervous, but also that she trusted him.

He'd received a text earlier in the day that told him she'd be at Palmer Technologies later than usual. He'd dropped her off and taken her Mini Cooper for its routine maintenance service. Felicity would never expect him to show up on the Ducati - she'd realize his plan as soon as she saw him, but it would only give her time to anticipate what he would do to her. She would also likely be annoyed, as she'd worn a short dress to work that day. Oliver saw his scheme as fair, since she'd worn something that displayed more of her than he'd like Palmer to see.

He heard her heels clicking against the pavement of the parking garage before he saw her approach. "Oliver...did you even consider what I was wearing before you came here on that?" The words left her mouth almost on cue, and he smirked under his helmet.

"Of course I did," he answered in a low and dangerous tone. He grabbed his spare helmet and passed it over to her, as he flipped up the mask on his. He rested his hand on her shoulder to reassure her, then asked, "So, do you want the front or back?" with a grin. He knew there were benefits to each, and left the choice up to her. The end goal of the evening didn't depend on where she spent the first portion.

Felicity let out a small frustrated sigh, and he knew she had started to process the situation for what it was. "Back. At least then you can hide most of the inappropriate parts from the general population of Starling City." He watched as the most gorgeous flush crossed her face, then flipped down his mask as he slid onto the Ducati effortlessly. He reached or his hand for her, and tugged her into place behind him.

It was easy for Oliver to tell how aroused she'd become in a short time as the engine purred beneath them. It took him only a few moments on a slow section of road before he noticed the whimper that left her as they stopped at a red light. One small whimper that was enough to cause him to begin to throb and ache for her. 

He squeezed her hand gently, then pulled it lower than his waist, just enough for her to feel him harden under his jeans. Her fingers tightened over him, and he growled as he pressed the accelerator. Her thighs and arms wrapped more firmly around him, but her fingers continued to torment him as he drove.

A quick look back at Felicity told him that she was pleased with his response - and also that she had the power in the situation. She was about to find out exactly how wrong she was...

Oliver slammed down on the accelerator, deliberately. He knew that if the speeds were elevated, she wouldn't continue to torment him. She saw more inherent risk in motorcycles than he did, and it was time to push her out of her comfort zone a bit.

He felt her body pressed close to him, and the heat she let off. There was no question in his mind that she was ready, whenever he decided to stop. The back lot of the Foundry was their best bet. He'd already let the rest of the team know that it was an off night - and specifically hadn't told Felicity to keep her on edge.

He parked the Ducati and had dismounted in an instant, helmet off and on the ground in seconds. Hers quickly followed. Before she could catch her breath or lecture him about the speeds he reached, his lips met hers hungrily.

Felicity whimpered into his mouth, and boldly reached for the button of his jeans. He wondered if this was part of the fantasy, or if she wanted him to take control. 

"Oliver, this wasn't the plan, but I just have to do this." Her hands deftly maneuvered to free him from his jeans, and she gestured for him to lean against the Ducati for balance.

She was on her knees on the ground before he could even offer his jacket to cushion the pavement. He opened his mouth to offer anyway, but his words disappeared on a moan when she took him straight down her throat. She leaned back slightly on her heels, and shyly looked up at him with a smile. 

Oliver grinned, before he tangled his fingers in her hair and pushed gently back in between her lips. She ran her tongue along his length as he slid deeper, then let him slide back down her throat again easily. He groaned, and involuntarily tightened his fingers in her hair to hold her there just a moment longer. He had never felt anything so incredible, and silently kicked himself for ever having refused this.

When his fingers loosened again, Felicity slid him free of her lips with an audible 'pop.' She was breathless now as well, and Oliver couldn't wait another moment to be inside her.

He spun her around, and laid her back on the seat where he'd rested a moment before. His fingers found the edge of her panties, and tugged them off. He slid them into his pocket, absolutely no intention of returning them. Within seconds, her dress was shoved up to her waist, and his tongue was on her clit.

In true form, it was at that exact moment that Felicity noticed how exposed she was, and began to babble. "Oliver! What if someone comes?" 

He growled against her body, "That's the point." He felt her tense beneath him, and continued, "Someone could show up here, but you are going to come for me."

He'd never heard a tone quite like the moan that left her lips at that instant. He nipped at her thighs, then slid his tongue back to her clit again. His fingers dug into her hips to keep her balanced, and he was relentless with his teeth and tongue. He drove her over the edge twice - the second time he knew he'd succeeded, because he'd needed to slide his hand up over her mouth to muffle her screams.

He pulled her up to stand on shaky legs, and kissed her roughly. "Are you ready?" he whispered against her lips, and she nodded. "Remember, we have to keep quiet..." he reminded her, just to keep her nerves on edge.

Oliver wasted no time, and turned her to bend her over the seat of the Ducati. She barely had time to prepare before he'd thrusted into her hard and fast. He gently pulled her hair to lift her upper body, and slid two fingers from his other hand into her mouth to redirect her focus. He noticed the change in her reactions immediately, and couldn't help but to take it a step further.

"You like that, don't you? Something to keep those beautiful lips busy while I take you?" he growled in her ear. She didn't verbally respond, but she gushed around him - he couldn't believe how much hotter and wetter she was than he'd ever seen her. "You know this means we have something else to try, right?" he continued, and felt her nod enthusiastically.

Even though it killed him to slide out of her at that moment, he knew there was something else he wanted to try. He re-mounted the Ducati, and pulled her to lean over the hood of the bike while he took her from behind.

The new position put Felicity completely out of control, as his legs were the only ones long enough to reach the ground. He pulled her back over and over again onto him, until she begged him in a whisper, "Please just come with me, Oliver...please..."

Oliver braced his feet and thrusted hard into her, twice, before he felt her tighten around him. To her credit, she didn't scream, but he couldn't hold back a growl as he climaxed. 

He took a moment to adjust before he slid his jeans back up, and nudged her back to sit behind him on the Ducati. "Oliver, what about my...." Felicity trailed off at the gleam in his eyes, when she realized he had no intention of returning her panties.

She wrapped her arms back around him with a whimper as he started the engine. He knew how sensitive she would be, and that the engine vibrations would likely make her come at least twice more by the time they got home.

He used the drive to debate if the game he'd played really counted as semi-public or not. He decided that it didn't, since he'd completely controlled the environment this time - now it was just time to wait and see who would make the next move first.


	6. Gift-wrapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been too long since Oliver had appreciated his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been FOREVER since I've been able to update! I'm sorry!!!!
> 
> Real life got in the way... promotion at work, new hours and responsibilities, belated honeymoon... 
> 
> The goal is for updates to happen much more frequently as I settle into a proper routine. 
> 
> That being said... this is the return of my dark, smutty thoughts. You know where the back button is if you dislike it... 
> 
> I still own nothing, but it's SO fun to play!

Oliver had learned long ago to expect the unexpected - however, he had not managed to factor Felicity into the calculations that determined what 'unexpected' was.

On the island, the significance of days had faded away.  He couldn't remember the last time he had celebrated his birthday.  For that matter, he couldn't remember the last time anyone - himself included, had acknowledged that it was his birthday.   

Upon arriving at the Foundry after the evening’s patrol, he discovered that Felicity had headed home early.  They hadn’t spent a moment alone together the entire day, and he felt his frustration levels rise as he stripped out of his leathers.   There were just days where chasing down the lowest scum of Starling City and leaving them bloodied on the SCPD’s doorstep didn’t begin to ease his tensions.  Nothing in particular had gone wrong that day, or any day recently… he just needed an outlet.

It wasn’t until he turned to place his hood back in its case when he saw it.  A dark green envelope with his name on it, resting against the fern.  His eyebrow quirked in joint confusion and amusement, and he slowly closed the glass case.  He couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face as he picked up the envelope, that special smile that only Felicity was able to draw out of him.  

Gently, he opened the envelope and removed its contents.  Instead of a standard greeting card, Felicity had placed two pieces of paper inside the envelope.  The first simply stated “Happy Birthday, I love you!” in her distinctive handwriting.  The second had a set of coordinates scribbled onto it.  Unsure what they led to, Oliver plugged the numbers into a tracking program she had installed on his phone.

When the results came back, Oliver smirked as his blood ran decidedly southward.  Felicity had actually pinpointed the coordinates of their bed, and left them for him to discover.  He quickly gathered the last few items he needed, and headed home.

The drive home had allowed him a few moments to wonder exactly what sort of birthday surprise was planned for him.  Each idea that crossed his mind was sexual, and the thoughts grew progressively dirtier as he approached.  By the time he reached the door, he was harder than he could remember being in his life.  

He was still thoroughly unprepared for the sight that awaited him as he slowly and silently opened the bedroom door.

Felicity was spread-eagled on her back in the center of the bed, wearing an emerald green corset.  A tiny scrap of matching mesh served as a thong, and she had left her heels on.  A green blindfold covered her eyes, and she had tied her ankles and left wrist to the bedposts with green velvety cords.   Her right wrist had the cord wrapped around it, and the end was clutched in her hand.    Her lips were parted, and she was short of breath… a quick glance between her legs, and Oliver understood at once why.  

She had tucked her smallest vibrator underneath the thong, and he could hear it softly running as she ever so slightly tried to shift her hips to focus the vibrations where she wanted them...unsuccessfully.  Clearly, she had been waiting for him since she left the Foundry, and had quite possibly not allowed herself release the entire time.  He bit back a growl and continued to watch her silently.  There had been no indication that she’d heard him enter the room, and the element of surprise was still in his favor.

He shifted slightly toward the bed to read the note that she’d left on the bedside table, and was sure every bit of blood in his body had rushed to his now-throbbing cock.  

**_What do you give the man who has everything, for his birthday?  I wanted to do something different and special for you.  So, you have a perfectly willing sex slave for tonight.  Use me as you see fit, I will obey.  As you can see, I’m dripping and ready for you._**

His control disappeared.  He quickly unzipped his jeans and she stilled as they hit the floor.  “Oliver?” she whispered, as if she’d suddenly realized that there was the possibility that someone else could have walked in.  He gently placed his hand on her cheek to calm her, and she nuzzled into it.

“Yes, beautiful… I’m here…” he whispered as he knelt over her.  He leaned forward to kiss her forehead and tie the knot on the cord around her right wrist, before he slipped his shirt off.  “...and you… are going to come for me… right…. now,” he said as he pressed the vibrator firmly against her clit and slid two fingers deep inside her.

He pressed his lips over hers to silence her, and swallowed the scream that left her lips as she finally found the release she’d sought.  Without missing a beat, he spun to face her feet.  “I will absolutely replace these,” he growled as he ripped the tiny scrap of mesh into two pieces and threw them across the room.  He slid the vibrator down, teasing entirely new parts of her while he slid his tongue along her drenched slit.  

“Oliver… this is supposed to be… about you… not me…” Felicity gasped in between moans, as he continued to work her over with his lips and tongue.  She struggled to press her hips up toward his mouth, and he could tell she regretted having bound herself to the bed.  He waited until she threw her head back and moaned before sliding his length into her mouth.   She whimpered in surprise and pleasure at the intrusion.

He growled deeper in his throat at the feel of the vibrations around his cock.  “You asked for this, sweetheart… just remember that…”  He groaned as she still managed to nod her head vigorously with him in her mouth, and swore he heard her try to mutter “I know” around him.  He pulled back completely, out from between her lips, and chuckled when she responded - “Yes, I know… put it back… MINE.”  

He thrust back into her mouth, a bit deeper this time.  He silently praised every deity that he could think of for her oral fixation.  Nothing in the world compared to being in her mouth and throat... except being inside her.  He slid a third finger into her, as he sucked her clit in between his teeth.  The groan that came from her was deeper, more primal this time.   He could feel she was close, and knew he wanted to push her over the edge once more before he took her.

He slid the vibrator down a bit further, and pressed the very tip into her ass.  They hadn’t taken many steps in this direction, but he knew from past experience that the stimulation itself tended to push her over the edge...fast.

This time was no different. She bucked hard against the vibrator and his fingers, and he pulled his mouth away from her clit for a moment, just to drag it out.  “You like that, baby?”  She moaned, and he couldn’t help himself.  She loved when he talked to her, and he wanted to feel her scream just once more around him.  “You like something in every one of your sweet holes?  You like me using you, just like you asked for it?”  

He felt her nod again and the telltale flutters inside her begin to increase.  “I want you to come all over my tongue, baby.  Hard.. no holding back…”  She began to whimper, and he recognized the pattern of sounds as the same ones she’d make if she was begging him to let her come.  He leaned forward and began to run his tongue over her again.  She shuddered underneath him as he pressed both his fingers and the vibrator a bit deeper into her, and he slowed down to ease her through the orgasm.

Oliver was aching for her, and lifted himself begrudgingly away from her lips.  He ripped the cords off her wrists and ankles and rubbed his hands over the skin to help the circulation return to normal.  She sighed contentedly, and he leaned up to pull the blindfold off her.  

“You...are beautiful,” he whispered, before he kissed her gently.   He slid his body up along hers, and he positioned himself above her.  “One more time, for me?”  he asked.  She nodded, and he pressed deep inside her.  He paused for a moment to get his reactions under control, just the feel of her warmth around him had almost been enough to push him over the edge.

“This is going to be quick…” he warned her in a low whisper.  Her eyes lit up, and she nodded.  He smiled, knowing she loved the rare moments she could push him to lose control.  He hitched her right leg up, slipping his shoulder under her knee.  He groaned as he felt himself slide even deeper into her.  This was heaven.  Without seconds, he felt her rhythmically start to contract her muscles around his cock, pushing him to drive harder and faster into her.  

She lifted her left leg up, and dragged her heel down over his lower back and ass.  He gasped, and he heard her whisper, “Come with me, Oliver… I’m so fucking close…”  before she slipped her hand between their bodies to push herself over the edge.

Oliver growled as she pulled him right over the edge with her, his orgasm hitting hard and fast.  It was quite possibly the most intense they’d shared.

Felicity let her legs drop to the bed, kicking her heels off.  Oliver laughed as he heard them hit the floor, then kissed her softly.  “That was… incredible,” he said softly, in awe of the beautiful woman he was lucky enough to call his own.

She grinned and replied, “Apparently I just need to start tormenting myself like 2 hours before you get home.  Well, that might not always be such a good idea, because I totally didn’t even think about the fact that John might come with you… well, not like that… I’m the only one who comes with you…”  Oliver couldn’t help the deep laugh that escaped him as she began to babble.  “Nevermind… 3...2...1…. Happy Birthday…. it is still your birthday right?  I have no idea what time it is...”  

“Thank you…” he whispered as he kissed her forehead softly and pulled her into his chest.  He stroked his fingers through her hair, and realized that he didn’t want to spend a single birthday without her, for the rest of his days.


	7. Raging Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Little plot bunny here, that I spent a short time exploring tonight. It's been ages since I've written for anything other than work, and I wrote this from my phone...so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> They're still not mine. They would do much more fun things on screen if they were mine. Lol.
> 
> I've missed this!

Lightning crackled across the dark sky, followed by an almost imperceptible roll of thunder. The storm was still a few miles away, and Felicity wanted nothing more than to be home before it began. The engine of her Mini growled as she pressed the accelerator harder, and she impatiently drummed her fingers against the steering wheel.

Tiny drops of rain began to dance across the windshield, and Felicity sighed. 'At least I can access the building from the garage, and don't have to go wandering in this…' she mumbled under her breath. One of the things she loved most about the loft was the controlled access parking garage, especially in Star City's rainy summer season. While the humidity still set her hair into fits of uncontrollable frizziness, she could at least get inside without looking like a drowned rat.

Not that she was going to see anyone. Despite the summer's progress in rebuilding her relationship with Oliver, they had not moved back in together yet. Dates...sex...even the occasional sleepover had occurred, but they were both cognizantly focused on taking it slow. The speed of their initial relationship was not responsible for its downfall, but it certainly didn't help matters any.

The Mini slid effortlessly into the compact parking space on level A, and Felicity gathered her purse. A loud slap of thunder sounded, indicating that the storm had indeed moved closer during her drive, and she jumped. One of the things she rarely admitted was that storms both fascinated and terrified her - especially when she was somewhere outside the safety of her home. 

Her heels clicked faster as she hurried into the lobby, then to the elevator. Once inside, a deep sigh of relief escaped Felicity's lips. Now, she could relax and watch the storm in front of the loft windows with a cup of tea. 

The purse and heels were set carefully by the door, a remnant of her relationship with Oliver. Ginger coconut tea brewed quickly as she slipped into a pair of shorts and cropped tank top, and soon she was snuggled into the end of the couch watching the lightning flash across the sky.

The vibration of her phone broke the spell of peacefulness. She looked, only to find a text message from Oliver.

_Enjoying the storm?_

Felicity chuckled as she replied, letting him know she had made it home safely...and that yes, she was enjoying her tea while watching the storm. Oliver's response was almost instantaneous.

_I bet I can think of something you would enjoy more…_

She shivered and pressed her legs together, whimpering softly. It amazed her how he could still do this to her, even after all the things they had done...the first time, or since their reunion.

_Stand up and go to the window…_

The next message came only a moment after the first. Felicity shook her head, and sighed. Lightning was all around the building, closer yet...and her nervous energy at the storm was at an all-time high.

Suddenly, she felt fingers tangle in her hair, and hot breath at her ear. “You're not being a good girl, Felicity...I told you to stand up and go to the window.” 

She squeaked and scrambled to her feet. They had dabbled in some games of dominance, because well, Oliver being all grrr….was pretty hot. She wasn't expecting it tonight...wasn't expecting him to be there at all. In fact, she was sure she had been alone...hadn't heard the door, or seen anything out of place. 'How did he even get in here?' Felicity thought as she was led to the window.

Oliver's fingers were still in her hair, pulling her head back to look at him. “I'm sorry, Oliver…” she whimpered, before his lips met hers.

Before Felicity knew what had happened, her shorts were on the floor. Oliver's fingers slid from her hair to her top, and within seconds, had ripped it straight down the middle. He pushed frantically at the pieces, stripping her bare before him.

A particularly loud crack of thunder rolled through, and Felicity squeaked as her now bare nipples slid against Oliver's leather jacket. She breathed harder, and it wasn't due to Oliver's amazing kisses. It was entirely nerves at the closeness of the storm, and the height of the loft.

Felicity realized the instant Oliver sensed her fear. Truth be told, he didn't give her much of a choice. His fingers tangled back in her hair, pulling her back to him. “This makes you nervous, doesn't it, beautiful?”

When she nodded, he continued, “I'm going to fix it. Just wait. When I finish with you, every time it rains you'll ache for me. Every time you see lightning, you'll drip for me. Every time thunder cracks, you'll have to try not to come for me.”

Felicity's knees went weak at his words. All she could do was whimper as his fingers slipped through her folds. Nothing felt like him, and the several months without him had been pure torture. No one could turn her on like this, without even trying.

“Closer to the window, gorgeous…” he whispered, and she hesitated… she was still afraid, even with his distractions. “Trust me. I love you.” 

Her heart felt like it skipped a dozen beats. Those words hadn't been spoken in so long. She was sure her words were about to fail her, but she had to try anyway. “Oliver, I lo-”

“Felicity...as much as I want to hear those words, right at this moment...I'd rather hear them as you come around me…” 

With that, he spun her in his arms, and pressed her against the window. She wasn't sure if she moaned from his words or from the cool glass against her. She didn't care, honestly. She drew in a harsh breath as she recognized the height, watching the city below.

Faster than she expected, she heard a quick rustling and crinkling...then felt him, pressing against her. She forced her hips back against him, shoving him deep inside. Two could play this game…

Felicity groaned as he stretched her. They hadn't been back to this for very long, and it surprised her every time how perfectly they fit together. Soon, she felt his breath as he leaned over her back, kissing her shoulder blades. Biting her lip softly, she smiled and whispered, “Oliver...there's something I need to tell you, so you're going to need to move this along babe…”

She swiveled her hips against him, and this time it was his turn to groan. Reaching back, she grasped his hands in hers - leaving her chest pressed solidly against the window, a thing she had managed to forget. This gave her the necessary leverage to pull him deeper into her.

Thunder cracked again, and it sounded as if it came from right outside the window. Another flash followed, and Oliver took advantage of the few moments of silence. “Tell me, beautiful….please,” he whispered in the dark as he continued to speed up his thrusts. 

Felicity knew neither of them could last much longer...this was still too new, too much lost time to make up for. The storm was at its peak, loud claps of thunder every few seconds. She held her breath, just for a moment...taking in every last bit of pleasure.

Finally...she felt herself tipping over the edge.

“Oliver...I'm so close….I…..I…..I love you!” she cried as her orgasm overtook her. Grasping his fingers tighter, she pulled him close, shivering against him as aftershocks wracked her body. One last thrust, and he joined her. 

Felicity's knees started to go weak, and she slid to the floor as Oliver slipped out of her. She curled up contentedly, and heard his footsteps retreat. Undoubtedly he had gone to clean up… it gave her a few moments to listen to the thunder fade into the distance.

Her suspicions were confirmed as he returned with a warm cloth, gently cleaning her up. He stroked the side of her face, then collected her in his arms. As he climbed the stairs, Felicity whispered, “I've missed this.”

“I know, love. I have too,” Oliver sighed, “but...we need to take this slow. As much as I would love to be back here every night...it's too soon.” 

He settled her into bed, crawling in next to her. After listening to the rain for a few moments, he added, “But. This arrangement lets me surprise you a few more times… I never got to do this when we lived together.” 

Felicity couldn't help but smile at his words. She felt herself being pulled to sleep, and snuggled closer into him. “Thank you…” she whispered.

“You are so welcome, my love,” Oliver responded. “Thank you for letting me explore this with you.”

Moments later, he realized she was already deep asleep….and he was contemplating the future.


	8. Solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long overdue fantasies finally come to life. 
> 
> *potential trigger warning: there are some mentions of varying dark elements in this chapter -- none are followed through on, however.*

“Oliver….I want to try something new.”

In typical fashion, the words sounded infinitely better in her head. When no response came from the other side of the comms, Felicity wondered if she had pushed too far. It was still only the two of them in the lair, running patrols. She didn’t feel like she could have possibly pushed too far… this was the same man who multitasked the planning of their first date with a mission.

By the time the comms crackled, she was sure she had chewed a hole in her bottom lip. The action was the only thing that had held back babbled apologies and explanations. Felicity smoothed on a fresh coat of lipstick, and waited for his response.

“Why do you sound so worried? If it’s you asking… I’ll do it.” Oliver responded, a bit out of breath. 

Felicity let out a breath that she hadn’t even realized she was holding. “I don’t know. You hadn’t responded yet, and I wondered if you might have been upset that I asked while you were still out in the field, and then it just spiraled into one of my usual brain babbles.” Even though he couldn’t see her, she smiled softly. “Be proud of me, I don’t think any of it actually came out this time.”

Oliver’s soft laughter made her smile more broadly. “Of course I’m proud of you. I have never had a problem listening to your babbles, though. They’re a part of the person you are.” 

Before long, Oliver returned to the lair. Absently, Felicity realized that she would never be able to adopt the ‘bunker’ term that her boys used. It sounded so… foreign. They should just be happy she wasn’t calling it the Arrow Cave anymore. 

The internal babbles proved to be nothing more than a distraction, as before long Oliver stood over her. His hand fell to her shoulder in his normal gesture, bringing her back to reality. “So, what did you want to try?” he asked, stroking her skin gently.

“I…. want to know how it feels to have Bratva you.” Felicity let the words tumble out of her mouth, suddenly twice as nervous as she was before. Maybe she should have asked while he was still out in the field and she didn’t have to see his reaction. Maybe she should brace herself for the inevitable rejection, which would be the first one ever from him, by the way. Maybe she should…

“Felicity. Come back to me.” Oliver whispered. Once her eyes met his, he continued, “Are you sure? The person that I was when I was with the Bratva… he wasn’t anything you’re used to.” 

She took a deep breath, then nodded. “Oliver… he was still a part of you. For that matter, you weren’t that different when you first met me… and I still wanted you then. You have always done what was necessary to survive. I think you might need this as much as I do… to show that I accept all of you.” Her fingers drifted up to tangle with his at her shoulder, and she rested her head against his torso. “So… what do you think?”

“Tell me you don’t want to try this tonight?” Oliver asked softly. At the tilt of her head, he continued, “There are things that I need to do to make this… believable for you. This isn’t as simple as just going home and flipping the switch into Bratva-mode.”

Felicity nodded, gripping his fingers a bit tighter. “Whenever you’re ready. Let’s get out of here… there’s a bottle of red wine calling my name after this discussion.” She collected her purse, and followed Oliver up the stairs - but her nerves fluttered at the thought that he would ever be ready to show her this side of him. 

As it turned out, Oliver was ready the following weekend. 

_Meet me at Solstice tonight. 10pm. Wear red._

Felicity shivered as she read the text message. Solstice was known for being a bit edgy, and if there was anywhere that could trigger Bratva feelings in Oliver - it was Solstice.

The evening was spent getting ready, ensuring that every last curl and smudge of smoky eye was perfect. She had found the perfect dress in crimson, one that appeared to be held together by criss-crossed straps and a wish. It clung to every curve, and she knew it would drive Oliver out of his mind. Combined with the pewter stiletto heels, and strategically placed shimmer dust - he wouldn’t stand a chance of resisting her.

The cab pulled up in front of Solstice at 9:45pm. Felicity’s hands shook slightly as she paid the driver, and stepped out onto the curb. The gentleman at the door asked only for her name, and waved her inside with an approving smile.

Her senses were assaulted when she walked in the door. Dim red lighting, everywhere… which only served to highlight the bodies writhing against each other in every corner. Deep, pulsing bass tones rumbled through the club. The smell of leather in the air, along with something that smelled like sandalwood incense. The tension in the air was almost palpable, as she slid up to the bar. 

Within seconds, a glass of red wine was placed in front of her by the bartender. “I didn’t…” Felicity was unable to finish as a heavily accented voice advised her that it was on the house. 

“Go ahead. Drink.” Another voice was suddenly in her ear, a voice she would know anywhere. She barely managed to take a sip before she melted against him. His soft leather jacket was cool against the heated air of the club. His hands skimmed her body, exploring the many inches of exposed skin. “This dress will look amazing on the floor tonight,” he growled in her ear. 

Felicity didn’t dare look at him, or she would pull him straight back out the door. She set her wine glass down, trailing her fingers across his chest as she moved onto the dance floor. Closing her eyes, she began to move slowly to the beat. It had been too long since she danced… too long since she let go of her inhibitions and simply felt.

When she reopened her eyes, Felicity realized that Oliver had not joined her. Instead, he had remained at the bar… watching her from across the room. His eyes stayed locked on hers as he leaned to the bartender. A shot of vodka was set next to him, and somehow he managed to maintain eye contact as he drank. As he swallowed, his throat moved - even across the room, Felicity felt her temperature rise.

The beat of the music changed, and the rhythm of her hips along with it. In the back of her mind, she knew this was a song for sex.. dark, rough sex that she hoped came along with Bratva Oliver. His eyes still hadn’t left hers, and she slid her hands over her body… mimicking the motions he had taken so many times. 

The instant he recognized her motions, Felicity watched his eyes darken nearly to black. The distance did absolutely nothing to disguise the effect she was having on him. His eyes flickered away from her, and suddenly she became very aware that she was having an effect on more than just Oliver.

Three men were clustered together at the edge of the dance floor. They were very clearly focused on her movements, and talking amongst themselves. As she looked to Oliver, she noticed his chair was empty. Panic rose in her throat. She spun in a circle, panning the room, unsure if she should keep looking for Oliver or make an escape.

Moments later, she saw him. He strode across the room, his posture different than she had ever seen. It was as though he wore a mask. Truth be told… it was a mask. He was not Bratva Oliver anymore… he was nothing like the man she watched approaching the men. 

A glimmer of metal caught her eye, and she gasped. She didn’t have a clue how he had obtained a gun… yet there was one in his hand, subtly pressed against the side of the tallest man. No one in the club batted an eye, they simply continued dancing. Felicity watched, transfixed, as Oliver leaned close to the men. He spoke, but she was unable to read his lips. 

Moments later, the gun was tucked back beneath his leather jacket. The men had dispersed, after the tallest one met her gaze and nodded respectfully. Oliver approached her, mask still firmly in place. “They won’t bother you again. We are done here,” he growled, firmly guiding her to the door.

Felicity allowed him to lead her to the car he’d obtained for the evening, sleek and black and unrecognizable. Once inside, she expected the mask to drop - it didn’t.

“Oliver… I’m sorry. I didn’t think that anyone else would notice me - not with all the ..well, basically sex that was going on all around me.” She glanced over, and his jaw remained hard and set. The tension in the car was at a new level, and she began to wonder exactly what she’d gotten…. If she should have asked for Bratva Oliver, after all. “How exactly did you get a weapon in there? I mean, there wasn’t a metal detector at the door… so I suppose that’s a silly question after all.”

“No man in that building could resist you. But. You are MINE.” The words came out at a low growl, as his fingers traced up her inner thigh. “No one. Touches. What is mine.”

A shiver ran down Felicity’s spine, and she felt her body start to respond. Even though she knew little about the Bratva, or the man Oliver was when was with them - somehow the darkness didn’t scare her. It only edged her higher, the responses to him more intense. She pressed her legs together and shifted in her seat.

“Sit. Still. You will get what you asked for.” The ice in Oliver’s tone set goosebumps across her skin. She remained silent the rest of the drive to the loft. She was still not afraid of him, but she wasn’t sure she could resist more growling… and she wasn’t sure that he would appreciate her climbing into his lap as he drove.

The parking garage was nearly abandoned. Felicity started to wonder if he would take her here, when he started to lead her to the elevator. His fingers tightened in the skin of her neck, just short of the point of pain. Her steps hastened, and his hand slid to the small of her back.

It felt like ages until the loft door closed behind them, but the moment it had, he spun her against it. His voice low in her ear as he slid the zipper of her dress down, he growled, “Only I get to see you like this. Aching. Dripping. MINE.”

Felicity whimpered at his words, and nodded. His fingers gripped her hips as he exposed new sections of her skin, and she wondered how many bruises would be left on her pale skin in the morning. She couldn’t possibly care less.

Before she knew it, her hands were pinned against the door by one of his. He gripped her jaw in his free hand, and forced her to look at him. His pupils were blown wide with lust, as she was sure hers must be. “You will take everything I give you, and you will love every moment of it. Understand?”

“Yes. Of course.” The words tumbled from her lips before she had time to wonder what boundaries he could possibly push in this mood. She closed her eyes, and took a moment to remember that she trusted him with her life.

He released his grip on her wrists long enough to move them behind her back. Without even removing his jacket, he guided her to the loft stairs. Oliver helped her keep her balance as she ascended the stairs, which she was greatly appreciative for.

Once more, he freed her wrists, tugging her dress to the floor and helping her step out of it. Her lace thong slid to the floor with a bit of help, a few seconds later. She leaned forward, only to be immediately pulled back flush against his body. His mouth brushed against her ear, before the words left his mouth. “.... I was right about that dress. Leave the shoes on.”

Felicity groaned and nodded, before he bent her over the foot of the bed. The shoes were a good call, she thought absently as she felt his hard length against her ass. He pinned her wrists against her lower back in one hand, and scraped his nails down her spine. 

A moment later, the skin was touched by cool metal. Felicity squirmed and writhed under his grasp, thinking that he was tracing her body with his gun. “I know exactly what you’re thinking,” he growled in her ear. “Lay still and trust me.”

Oliver reached up past her to the nightstand, setting the gun on it in her line of view. Her breath quickened, absolutely certain he’d just been stroking her body with it. 

Suddenly, the metallic sensation started up again. Her skin tightened, and shivers slid down her spine. Somehow, she was still beyond aroused… even with the rush of danger. As it turns out, Bratva Oliver was insanely hot. Mindgames and all.

He closed the pocketknife, and threw it on the bed in front of Felicity. She panted, trying to press back against him. He was fully closed, and she was naked… helpless… bent before him. “I said lay still.” He grunted, “You belong on your knees. Consider this merciful.” 

The zipper on his pants seemed a thousand times louder in the quiet room. She heard every motion - as he reached into his pocket, prepared himself, and took a deep breath before sliding into her in a single motion. 

There was no gentleness in the Bratva, nor was there in his motions. He slammed deep within her, over and over. The silence amplified the wet sounds of their bodies meeting in the dark to a level that was nearly embarrassing for Felicity. She heard every muffled groan from Oliver, and felt as if every gasp and moan she made was a thousand times louder. She even heard the motion of his leather jacket as he leaned forward and pressed his free forearm around her throat as he pounded into her. 

While Oliver wasn’t restricting her airflow, his motions created an intensity she wasn’t prepared for. The position he had moved her into kept her from thrusting back against him… barely able to do anything but keep her feet under her in the tall heels. Felicity’s first orgasm overtook her, sending shivers down her spine. “Oh….FUCK yes….” she cried as she tightened around him.

Oliver tightened his grasp on her, pushing her harder into the bed. His arm tensed around her throat, slightly cutting off her oxygen. “You like that?” he growled, “I control you. When you breathe. When you come. You are MINE.”

Felicity was shocked as her body betrayed her. A second orgasm coursed through her body, despite her inability to vocalize it beyond an animalistic shriek. She felt a gush of liquid between her thighs, and Oliver released both her hands and her throat with a deep moan. 

The air left her lungs as her back unexpectedly hit the bed. “Oh my god…” she cried out, wrapping her legs around Oliver’s back. She raked her stilettos down his back, eliciting a growl from him. He ripped the heels off, throwing them across the room.

“Mine.” The word left his mouth through gritted teeth. His eyes were pitch black, jaw set as he pounded into her relentlessly. “One more.”

It was not a request.

Oliver pulled her hand down her body, guiding her to rub her clit as he slammed into her. She squirmed underneath him, but continued to do as she was directed. She was so close, and she began to mindlessly babble and beg for release.

“Please… Oliver, please… I love you… please can I come? I need it…” she whimpered.

“Tell me you are mine. TELL ME.” Oliver growled, and she knew he was just as close. His breath was ragged, and his thrusts became erratic.

“I’m yours. I’m yours, baby. I love you…” Felicity shrieked. A moment later, she saw stars behind her eyes as the third orgasm struck. The last thing she heard was Oliver’s loud growl of release, before she drifted into the darkness.

When she opened her eyes, the bedside light had been turned on. Water was running in the bathroom, and she recognized it as the sound of the shower running. Her bare feet padded across the floor as she made her way through the mess of scattered clothes and shoes.

“Hi gorgeous.” Oliver’s voice surprised her. She knew that he was always keenly aware of her presence, but it never failed to shock her just what a talent he had. There was no trace of the icy tone that indicated he was in Bratva mode. 

“Hey there,” she whispered as she slipped into the shower behind him. The water was warm and relaxing against her skin. “That was amazing,” she added as she wrapped her arms around him.

Oliver turned, resting his forehead gently against hers. “You were right.” He traced his fingers along her jawline, and down her shoulders. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, Oliver. All of you.” Felicity sighed. 

As he trailed light kisses in the path of his fingers, she realized there would be no planning what fantasy to fulfill next tonight - it would have to wait for another time.


	9. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver loves pushing the limits...

“....honey, want to play a game?”

Oliver could see her perk up at his suggestive tone of voice, even with her back turned to him on the couch. Slowly, he traced his fingers over her shoulder blades, watching the goosebumps follow in his wake.

“What kind of game?” Felicity whispered breathily.

“The kind of game where you end up begging me...to let you _stop_ orgasming around my cock…the kind of game where you don't know who you are when it ends…all you know is that you're _mine…_ " Oliver leaned in closer as he spoke, letting his voice drop into a growl that he just knew got the reaction he wanted so desperately.

...and it worked. Almost instantly, Felicity's breath quickened. He could see her rubbing her thighs together, trying to ease the pressure and ache.

“Would you like that, beautiful? You want to come for me?” 

Oliver let his breath linger over Felicity's ear and neck. He slipped his fingers just under the hem of her dress, knowing full well it was nothing but a tease.

He watched as she bit her lip, and could not resist a low rumbling chuckle. She was trying so hard to control her reactions, and it only made him want to destroy her resolve.

The fireplace crackled in the loft, light flickering across their empty wine glasses. The music had never been turned on, so the pops and hisses of the burning embers seemed a thousand times louder to his ears.

The tips of Oliver's fingers tingled as he slid them out from underneath her dress, up over the fabric, and over her taut nipples. He could feel them tighten further under his gentle touch, and closed his eyes to compose himself.

His lips softly caressed the skin of Felicity's neck, as he leaned over the back of the couch. Every once in awhile, he let his tongue trace feather-light patterns behind her ear or at her jawline. All the while, his fingers grazed her nipples.

Without warning, he tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her back to meet his gaze. Felicity's eyes were glazed over, pupils blown wider than the dim light warranted. Her fuschia-painted lips parted on a whimper.

“I know I said I wanted you to beg me to stop, my love… but I won't make you come unless you _ask for it._ "

Without missing a beat, Felicity groaned, “I want you to make me come...please.”

Oliver's grin turned absolutely filthy, and he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. “As you wish.”

His fingers slid from her hair to the zipper on her dress, tugging it down rapidly. His other hand barely moved as he shoved the fabric out of the way. Even though he knew she hadn't been wearing a bra, his fingers reflexively clenched as her skin was bared to him.

In an instant, the temptation was too great and he began teasing her nipples. The touch started gently, teasing in soft circles. He scraped his nails over the curve of her breasts, then returned to rubbing the tender flesh with the pads of his fingertips. The pattern repeated until Felicity was panting quietly, her teeth buried in her bottom lip.

At the same moment that his teeth grazed her neck, his fingers closed upon her nipples and _tugged._

….Felicity shattered under his hands with a sharp cry. Her hips moved against the air, seeking a pressure Oliver was not yet providing. 

The motion of his fingers shifted, and he twisted her nipples slightly. Her breathy “...fuck…” made Oliver smirk, before sinking his teeth into her right shoulder.

Felicity pressed her legs together more firmly, before letting her fingers trail up her thighs. Oliver knew she was close again, if she was willing to take matters into her own hands.

With a speed that was usually reserved for other nightly activities, he moved from behind the couch. Oliver captured her fingers, and pinned both wrists over her head. Felicity whined and tried to wrap her legs around Oliver's waist. 

“Not yet, beautiful… I need another…” he whispered as he claimed her lips.

“I …can't….” Felicity moaned, “not unless you…”

Keeping her wrists pinned, Oliver slid two fingers into her wet heat. Instantly, he was rewarded with a groan and a slight fluttering of her walls. His thumb slid up to circle her clit, and it felt like the floodgates opened.

Felicity began to shake as she was pinned underneath him, and Oliver quickly withdrew his fingers.

He had never been so happy that they had stopped using condoms as he was at this moment. Shoving his jeans down quickly with one hand, he slid into her, feeling her tighten around his cock.

Her vocalizations had gotten louder, but not clear. She babbled a bit, as the next orgasm overtook her. Oliver nipped at her neck to hide his smirk of pride. The selfish lover he had been before the island was gone, and it was amazing to him how responsive Felicity was. _Three orgasms, and I haven't even moved_ , he thought.

He forced himself to withdraw slightly, and bit back a sigh. His free hand hitched her right leg up higher, changing the angle ever so slightly as he drove back in even deeper. The clenching around him had not stopped, but had even gotten stronger.

His pace quickened, along with his breath.

“You are so fucking beautiful like this…” he whispered as he thrust harder and faster, using her pinned wrists as leverage.

“I… can't … stop, Oliver…” she moaned, shivering beneath him.

Her words only spurred him on. His fingers returned to her clit, and rubbed in firm circles.

“Oliver...fuck...please…” Felicity cried out, trying to tip her hips away from him.

“Please, what?” he growled in her ear. He felt the pressure start to curl at the base of his spine.

“Please let me stop, please I can't take much more, please baby…” her words turned into whimpered babbles as her head hit the couch cushions.

“I got you honey...I love you…” he whispered, thrusting twice more before his own orgasm overtook him. 

Oliver rested his forehead against Felicity's as his breathing returned to normal. He pressed gentle kisses to her lips, and released her wrists. The fluttering of her walls settled after a few moments, but Oliver was content to stay sheathed in her forever, if she'd let him.

He gently turned their bodies, so she rested on top of him. His fingertips traced patterns over her face, as she drifted into sleep. 

Oliver closed his eyes, hoping their “game” would bring him sweet dreams or sweeter mornings.


End file.
